Champions of the First 100 (Part 1)
A lot of people tend to ask me certain questions about what I review. Like... what has the worst animation, what has the worst messages, and etc. So... I thought it would be fun to go through the first 100 Animated Atrocities (and every 100 afterwards) and tell you which ones I think have got the worst qualities of each category and a few other new categories that people have been asking me about. Also, I'm not looking at the atrocity sheets. This is totally from memory. So, let's go in order, starting with... Atrocity Champions: Most Ear-Grating Audio I've said it many times, that one of the things I hate dealing with the most in my reviews is cringe-inducing audio. I seldom complain about it because it's not a common category of bad (excluding annoying voice acting), and even then I tend to avoid them. It's very hard to convey to my audience how annoying sound is, without subjecting my audience directly to them. However, each and every one of these is burned into my memory because of their terrible, terrible audio. Whether it be bad songs, annoying voices, or just broken equipment. Number 10: The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Zephyr is a very annoying character, and the songs (excluding the first one, which is actually quite nice) don't help matters very much. Number 9: Atlantis SquarePantis Some of the worst songs that I've covered on Animated Atrocities. Number 8: Fairly Odd Dog The worst part of Sparky is definitely his voice. Number 7: Time Twister The visuals is why this show was so bad, but the voice acting didn't help matters. The robotic filter they used for their robot character was pain to listen to, and the demonic domo's voice could never have hoped to be appealing. Number 6: Operation Princess All I remember about this review (since the story was nonsensical, stupidly pandering, and the animation was crap) was my annoyance at the vocals in this one. Number 5: Cold War It's Fanboy and Chum Chum. What more do I have to say? Number 4: Hospital The sound effects from Stressed Eric will be the gold standard of annoying from now on. So often there are terrible buzzings, beepings, and alarms. It opens up with an obnoxious alarm clock, and if you've ever listened to an actual alarm clock the sound will traumatize you for life. Number 3: Bubsy Pilot This is what happens when a very talented voice actor is told be annoying as possible. Number 2: Space Circus Harry Scary's voice hits that sweet spot of the most annoying thing possible. Number 1: Trilogy The audio equipment used for the Ctrl + Alt + Del web series was outright BROKEN. I had a better quality microphone at the very beginning and I was using a 15 dollar headset. Atrocity Champions: Most Eye-Bleeding Visuals I've gotten the reputation for being squeamish with the visuals. That's because, some shows have really bad art styles with nothing appealing about them whatsoever. Even worse is the fact that those unappealing art styles, in most cases, have nothing else. Worst examples of gross out that I've seen thus far, are: Number 10: The Splinter Well, it was bad enough to kickstart me on my quest. Before I started reviewing this was what I compared things to as "the ultimate bad episode that every show should avoid doing at all costs" and for good reasons. It's nothing but gross and annoying in a show that didn't rely on gross out. Number 9: Herpe the Love Sore Just by that title, it tries way too hard to gross you out. Number 8: Love Loaf The art style for this show is just ugly. Number 7: 1 Night in Gottlieb It's hard to find one second of this show worth looking at. It also suffers from a really bland color pallet (hence why its lower than Breadwinners. Breadwinners has at least a colorful pallet Number 6: The Ceremony Each of the characters looks like their mere existence is complete and total agony. Number 5: Poop Doggy Dogg One of the worst examples of gross-out pandering I've ever seen. Number 4: Time Twister An art style so bad that it managed to beat out Mega Babies for terrible visuals with no grossout whatsoever. Number 3: Mr. Pickles This show is filled with blood, violence, and gore that no one wants to see. It also has the worst character designs in existence. Worse than Newborn Cooties. Number 2: Ren Seeks Help One of the least pleasant things in the world to watch: the slow and agonizing torture of innocent animals, for 22 minutes. Number 1: Drawn Together - The Movie Blood, guts, gore, necrophilia, cutout art nudity, and more. The only reason that it's worse than Ren Seeks Help from the visuals department is because Ren Seeks Help actually had good animation... for one of the most terrible things in the world, but still good animation. 'Atrocity Champions: The Saddest Excuses for Stories Ever '''A story is very important to how the overall episode of a cartoon will turn out. However, some people don't seem to realize that, and they make very bland, very boring shit. I also hate reviewing things that go ''this far with bad stories because it gives me very little to talk about when I make my review. Number 10: Lisa Goes Gaga There's no story in this episode beyond "look! It's Lady Gaga!" It tries to have a moral, but I'll be damned to figure out what it is, it's executed so poorly. Number 9: Girls Gone Mild Some episodes I review get preachy and forget to tell a story along with their message. This one, from minute one, never even tries to tell a story. Number 8: Waffles No, shouting "waffles" over and over for eleven minutes does not constitute a story. Number 7: Mars Needs Moms At least things happened in Elf Bowling, Hunchback II, and Chicken Little. This is "run around in circles: the movie." Large segments of this could be completely cut out and the plot would be entirely unchanged. Number 6: The Pom-Pom Girl I've watched this episode frame by frame, and I still can't figure out what exactly happened. Number 5: Hired The story is as lazy and as bad as the animation Number 4: Face Freeze! "This is like making faces in front of your two year old" used to be a figure of speech. Number 3: Positively Pink This episode is largely the reason I stopped reviewing G3 episodes. So much NOTHING. They just waste animation here. Number 2: Castle Wiz They broke the laws of physics to put the amount of nothing that happens in this episode. Number 1: Over Two Rainbows This is the other reason I stopped reviewing G3 episodes. Less than nothing happens in this episode. A negative amount of things happens in this episode. 'Atrocity Champions: The Same Old Song and Dance '''The other way you get a 10/10 in lackluster writing is making something completely cliche. If you didn't at least attempt to come up with something new, then you've failed. Honestly, I don't know what would be trying harder - attempting to do an entire episode with no plot, like ''Face Freeze! or doing any of these... Number 10: Pet Sitter Pat One of the reasons for the anger in the original review is that it's a bold-faced rip-off of A Pal for Gary. Number 9: Boys vs. Girls Oddly enough, the worst thing about this episode - their attempt to tell a joke with the moral - is the only thing that stops it from being like number 3 on this list. Number 8: Hunchback of Notre Dame II A boy meets a girl and they fall in love, hitting every single cliche on the way down. Number 7: Love Loaf Ooh.. it's a show with two loud idiots trying to be all hip and shit. What an original concept. Number 6: Save the Tooth You know, having a sitcom in 2003 with a formula that's been dated since the 1970's was a very daring move. Very daring, or very stupid. Actually, this is the corporate version of "playing it safe" which tends to make the most cliched things in the world. Number 5: Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q Even if it was entirely the way the story was supposed to be, every single Lifetime Movie of the Week has this exact plot. Number 4: SpongeBob You're Fired This is the Human Centipede of SpongeBob episodes. They took a bunch of other SpongeBob episodes and glued them all ass-to-ass. Number 3: Greg Ooh, another show with two loud idiots trying to be all hip and shit. Once again, the corporate version of "playing it safe." Number 2: There's No Business Like Monkey Business Every show that's aired on Nickelodeon from the mid 2000's on seems to have this plot, and most of them do something more notable than this. Number 1: Clones R Us There is not one piece of originality in this show. Every plot is recycled beyond all ends, as is every character, and every single joke. I'd say that Pixel Pinkie makes itself less cliche by being the most cliche thing in existence, but I don't want to make another paradox. (I'm going to skip annoyance for now because there are way too many categories for me to do this in the first part). 'Atrocity Champion: The Most Depraved, The Most Disturbed '''It's weird, when some shows try to make you laugh... they end up doing things that wouldn't be out of place in a horror movie. Sometimes it works, like in my ''Top 25 Disturbing Episodes list. Other times, they don't. And it makes you weep for humanity that people thought these were funny. Now, disgusting visuals usually accounts to my "Disturbing Content" score, but here it won't. This will be judged entirely without visuals. Number 10: Chicken Little The implications of having Buck Cluck as a father and an entire town that takes such glee in tormenting an outcast is a very disturbed concept that the movie doesn't even want to acknowledge. Number 9: Love Loaf This children show has our "heroic" protagonists trying to date rape someone. Number 8: One Coarse Meal This children's show has a character attempt suicide and has his suffering laughed at by his tormentor Number 7: Seahorse Seashell Party If David Cronenburg remade Alice in Wonderland instead of Tim Burton, we would have something a lot more entertaining than Brian's trip that had absolutely nothing to do with anything. Number 6: It's a Wishful Life Just "the Realm of Kids Who Made the World a Better Place By Wishing They Were Never Born" is enough to get it be placed here. The idea that the entire world is made better by a ten-year-old wishing that he didn't exist. How gleeful the world is to show him that the world is so much better, and how much they think he deserves it... for being shunted after doing nice things. Number 5: Fresh Heir This is an episode about incest, and someone somewhere thought it would be funny to write. Number 4: Tommy's Big Job This story is about a young child getting breast implants while his dog viciously maims everyone. Number 3: 1 Night in Gottlieb This story is about a seven-year-old trying to make a sex tape with an eighty-year-old woman, apparently to make friends at his school. Number 2: Ren Seeks Help This episode is about a sociopath viciously murdering and torturing animals. Also, Bambi eats a placenta. Number 1: Drawn Together: The Movie The amount of disturbing things they put into this movie for shock value's sake is purely pathetic. 'Atrocity Champions: The Cruelest of them All '''Alright, to end off things for the first part we have to look into the bowels of the worst of the torture porns and figure out who did the most damage to characters that did not deserve it. Number 10: Screams of Silence This is low because, to tell the story that they needed to tell, they needed some amount of cruelty. No, the unnecessary cruelty that specifically got this episode on this list is Quagmire's stupid, selfish speech. Number 9: Arnold Betrays Iggy Super public humiliation for a forced accident? That's a fun way to make this list. Number 8: Life of Brian One dirty manipulative trick after another to make Brian's death as painful as possible, and remove any and all flaws built into him for this one episode. Number 7: Seahorse Seashell Party Not only is everything that Meg goes through said to be justified, she should feel proud to go through all of the pain and suffering she does... because reasons. 'WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT SO SHUT THE FUCK UP." I hate this episode. Number 6: Choir Boys ''Breath of Fresh Squidward ''made number one on my Torture Porns list for unfortunate implications. This one delivers the most pain to Squidward. Number 5: One Coarse Meal Once again, Plankton is driven to suicide, has his fears ignored, and gets mocked for it all. Number 4: Pet Sitter Pat Gary, an innocent snail, gets chased around the house with a flamethrower. Among every other type of torture imaginable. Number 3: Hospital When I think of episodes with an unnecessary amount of cruelty, this one was the first that popped into my mind. Everything about this show exists to torment this one guy because the universe legitimately hates him. Number 2: Ren Seeks Help It's a ''lot like Pet Sitter Pat, just with more torture and more blood and guts. Number 1: It's a Wishful Life Fairly OddParents is so great that it can top Ren Seeks Help in cruelty without even trying. This episode does to Timmy essentially what Ren does in Ren Seeks Help. It takes so much glee in torturing Timmy. Every second it lets him know that the entire world becomes a utopia without his existence. There might not be any blood and guts in this episode, but if anyone was actually exposed to the psychological scars from this episode they would not recover any time soon. The concept itself is just cruel "a ten-year-old kid wishes he was never born to find out that the world is a million times better." ------- And that was the first half of the atrocity chart. For the next segments of these, why don't you tell me some categories you'd like to know my opinions on. Besides the atrocity chart categories, I'm also going to do the most hated characters; least bad atrocities; most WTF episodes; and worst episode missions (episode mission: "this episode set out to do this specific thing.") I'm doing this so... we know where we stand for the next 100 atrocities. Also, it's nice to walk down memory lane. Also, in case you haven't read my tweet, I've been having a lot of issues focusing on specific tasks lately, and I was wondering if anyone had any advice because it's becoming a legitimate problem where I'm having difficulty getting anything significant done. Yes, the ''Fairly OddParents ''review will still by on Friday or Saturday. Category:Miscellaneous